He?
by miss.ashleyn
Summary: Hanna wont go to prom and why is that? Becuase of him of course.


Hey! I know I already have a prom one but this is VERY different! I hope you like it! LEAVE COMMENTS! Let me know what you think! Should this be a one shot? Or should I continue? Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

><p>"Hey Hanna, what color is your dress?" Aria said as she pushed open Hanna's bedroom door.<p>

Hanna looked up from the book on her lap. She had been reading the same sentence for the past 20 minutes anyways. She folded the page she was on and threw the book on her desk. Knocking a picture frame over in the process. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to pick it up later.

"What dress?' Hanna unfolded her legs from under her and leaned back on her bed so her back was resting on the baby blue walls.

Aria, still standing in the doorway, widened her eyes and skipped to the foot of Hanna's bed. Where she laid on her belly, with her head resting on her hand.

"Your kidding right!" Silence followed….. "Your prom dress duh!" Aria stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. I'm not going." Hanna picked at her nail polish as she said this to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT!" Aria sat up and looked at her best friend waiting for her to laugh her bubbly laugh and say just kidding! Which never happened.

"Han you've been talking about prom for as long as I can remember, what happened?"

Hanna turned her neck to look out her window, "You know what happened." Her words trailed off.

Of course she knew what happened, everyone did.

"You can't let that ruin your prom, it's our last dance before we graduate. If you miss it you'll regret it."

"It already ruined the rest of my life so why not let it destroy prom too? Besides I would be a fifth wheel."

"HAN! You know we would never leave you out, you would not be a fifth wheel."

"Yes I would be! You have Noel, Spencer is going to be with Wren all night and I'm sure Emily isn't even going." By this point Hanna was looking Aria dead in the eyes, she would not loose this fight!

"Ok so bring a date and what makes you think Emily isn't going?" Aria would fight just as hard.

"She is almost nine months pregnant, you really think she wants to spend her Saturday night dancing and drinking spiked punch? Toby would have a heart attack and no one wants to go to prom with the girl who's ex-boyfriend was beaten to death."

Neither of them had really ever said it out loud before.

"There all probably afraid _**He**_'s going to break out of jail and kill them too." Hanna continued.

"That's not fair, you know why," Aria was about to say his name but Hanna's glare was enough to make the word die on her lips. "Ok, ok fine. You know why _**he **_did it. _**He**_ was trying to protect you! If _**he **_hadn't come and saved you we would have been at your funeral three months ago."

Hanna knew this of course but still sometimes she wished _**he **_hadn't saved her because saving her killed his future. Why should she go to prom when _**he **_couldn't.

"I talked to him the other day." Aria lowered her voice to a soft whisper "He misses you."

"I know." Hanna was barely holding the tears back now.

"He wonders why you never write him back or come to see him." Aria was on the brink of tears now too.

"He loves you" Aria finished.

"I know" Hanna said once again.

"Why Hanna? Why don't you ever go see him?"

"Because it would hurt too much, knowing I could see him but not be able to hold him in my arms makes me sick. I hate that he's being punished for helping me. I should be in that cell and he should be going to prom! Sean was attacking me not him! Why did he save me Aria! I could have handled it myself. If he had just stopped when I tried to pull him off, Sean would be alive and I would be going to prom with the boy I love!" Hanna was sobbing so strongly Aria could only make out half of the words she was saying!

Aria grabbed Hanna and pulled her into a hug. Hanna buried her head in Aria's hair and Aria rubbed her back softly trying to calm her down.

"Hanna, he wouldn't want you to be unhappy and stay home all day crying about him. He would want you to go out with your friends and enjoy your last month of high school. I'm not going to make you go to prom but if you change your mind give me a call. We rented a limo and everything."

Aria kissed the top of Hanna's head and told her to call if she ever needs anything or wants to talk. Hanna watched her walk out the door.

Hanna got off her bed and headed to the bathroom for a nice bath to clam her self down a little more. She stepped on the picture frame that had been knocked over earlier. She bent over and looked at the picture behind the glass, it was _**him**_ of course.

* * *

><p>Hanna looked in the mirror, she looked good. Her body was clad in a beautiful ocean blue floor length dress. Her ears donned a lovely pair of pearl earrings and her hair was wrapped in an elegant bun with some loose tendrils hanging around her face.<p>

She applied one last coat of lip gloss and reached for her phone.

"Hey Aria, do you think you could pick me up?"

* * *

><p>Hanna stepped out of the limo and immediately wished she had brought a jacket with her. After passing though security and a few large metal doors. She was lead to a small room with a two way window, chairs on both sides and two phones. One chair had a person in it already. Hanna quickly rushed to the chair on her side of the glass, sat down and picked up the phone.<p>

"You look beautiful princess." His eyes were glassy with love and tears.

God how she had missed Caleb's voice.


End file.
